


silencing kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucky for Steve, he has no impulse control.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	silencing kisses

They are arguing.

All Steve can focus on is Billy’s tongue peeking out to wet those luscious lips.

He acts on an impulse; leans in and kisses those lips silent. The kiss lasts only a few moments before the reality catches up with Steve. He jerks back, horrified. Shit, he is sure to get a fist to his face any second now, death is imminent.

Billy is shocked speechless. Steve should make a run for it. Save his life.

He turns but a hand stops him, pulls him back.

Billy makes a noise. Delighted. Needy.

Steve kisses him silent again.


End file.
